villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beauty Smith (Zanna Bianca)
Charles "Beauty" Smith is the main antagonist of the 1973 Italian film White Fang, and the 1974 sequel Challenge to White Fang. He was portrayed by John Steiner. History ''Zanna Bianca'' Smith has bought his way into overall control of the settlement, with some cash and lots of promissory notes he gives to the residents in exchange for gold. He surrounds himself with a posse of thugs wherever he goes and lords it up around town like a dandified artisto. Smith is also romantically involved with Father Oatley's attractive daughter Krista, who works as a singer and dancer in Dawson City's notorious bar while her father conceals his paternity connection to her in shame. As Sister Evangelina takes care of Mitsah after he falls into a frozen lake, Scott, Kurt, and Charlie are threatened by Jim Hall, one of Beauty Smith's henchmen plus a few others, demanding money for keeping Mitsah in town as well as for the hospital sign they put up. Scott and Kurt beat up Hall and all of Beauty Smith's henchmen single-handedly, which Smith himself watches with both anger and admiration for their courage. Later, Charlie is threatened by Chester, one of Smith's henchmen, who make racial slurs as him as well as demand money as well as the fur pelts that he brought with him. A fight is provoked by between White Fang and Smith's champion hound he uses for dogfight gambling bets. White Fang is victorious, killing the opposing dog. Beauty Smith, seeing the whole thing, approaches Charlie and offers the Indian trader a large sum of money for his dog. Charlie refuses to sell White Fang. Furious at this one humiliating failure of his attempt to wield cash power, Smith stalks off for a muttered conference with his lackeys. As Smith walks away, Charlie is surrounded by the jostling gang and fatally stabbed to death. Scott and Kurt arrive on the scene just as Smith's henchmen disperse where the assembled townspeople, gripped with fear of retribution, claim to have seen nothing. White Fang is captured by Smith's henchmen and put to service, earning money in a public fight against a wild bear chained to a post. White Fang is severely injured before Scott and Sister Evangelina arrive to rescue him. Returning the wolfdog to Mitsah, who is starting to recover, they suppress any news of the death of his father until he is physically recovered. Soon, everything starts to go wrong for Smith when he tries to persuade Krista to accompany him away from Dawson City for he is planning to skip town with his ill-gotten money, trailing unpaid promissory notes behind him. A frantic tussle erupts where Smith accidentally shoots Krista, killing her. Father Oatley arrives on the scene and sees what Smith has done. Enraged, Oatley runs out onto the streets shouting Smith's secret to the startled townsfolk. Smith immediately decides to start packing to move onto Nome, Alaska where more gold has recently been discovered and set up shop there. Oatley's outburst blows the lid off the secret as the whole town prepares to move on to the newly discovered gold deposits. Meanwhile, Chester is freed from his jail cell by a corrupt Mountie. On Smith's orders, Chester sneaks into Jason Scott's quarters and almost succeeds in killing him. But White Fang leaps in through a window and savages Chester. Smith and Hall then sneak into the mission hut and take Mitsah hostage, and shoots Father Oatley dead as he attempts to stop them. Scott, White Fang, and a horde or irate villagers give chase. Smith attempts to sweep away his pursuers by blowing up a dam. But White Fang jumps upon Smith and saves the day by gnashing at the villain's wrist. But as Scott drags Beauty Smith back to face justice, the dynamite explodes, sweeping away Smith, Hall, and White Fang. ''Challenge to White Fang'' Mitsah is working with White Fang and two fur traders when Beauty Smith and two henchmen appear and raid the traders camp shooting all of them, including Mitsha, and escapes in a canoe with all their equipment. Meanwhile, Beauty Smith is alive and well, and again exploiting the people of the very town where John and Bill live. Smith lives under the alias 'Charles Forth', a local businessman, and fakes a crippling injury by confining himself to a wheelchair with his two henchman always at his side. Sister Evangelina is now running a new mission hut in the town to convert into a hospital. She decides to ask 'Mr. Forth' for funding to operate her hospital despite warnings from the townsmen that 'Mr. Forth' is a businessman and won't give her any money unless she gives him assurances that she will repay the loan, with interest, within 60 days or less. Sister Evangelina neverless goes to meet with him, and she recognizes the villainous man immediately. Sister Evangelina contacts novelist Jason Scott who's on a book tour down south and agrees to come to her assistance. Scott also meets with his old friend Kurt Johnson, now working as a local mines inspector to help out. Together, the three of them take their accusations to the town's police chief, Inspector Leclerq, who is actually on the payroll of Beauty Smith and he claims to have known the crippled 'Mr. Forth' for six years. Leclerq's wife Jane, is pressuring her husband to accommodate Smith's nefarious plans in return for more bribe money he gives them in exchange for protection since Smith is now a wanted fugitive. The following day, Liverpool shamefacedly returns to the town having found two men, one dead and the other terribly ill from frostbite, who have been sold insufficient and overpriced supplies from Beauty Smith. The survivor, named Carter, has gangrene in both legs and Scott has to help Sister Evangelina perform the amputation at the mission hut. When Beauty Smith and his two henchmen see and recognize White Fang, they frame the wolf-dog for savaging Liverpool to death. An enraged posse attempts to kill White Fang, forcing Bill to drive the beast out of town. The next day, when Bill looks for White Fang in the woods, he gets attacked by a vicious eagle, but White Fang jumps in and saves him by fighting off the eagle. Bill smuggles White Fang back into town and to Sister Evangelina's mission where the wolf-dog's injuries are tended. While visiting his grandson and his hound at the mission, John learns from Carter about the location of a gold-stream in the mountains that he found. But Harvey, a mission employee and a secret associate of Beauty Smith, sees them discussing the location and reports it to his boss. Jane then fakes a sickness to lure Sister Evangelina away from the mission, leaving Carter alone in his sickbed. Beauty Smith (no longer pretending to be crippled) pays a visit and tortures Carter for the location of the gold stream. Smith then kidnaps John Tarwater and has his two henchmen set fire to the mission hut. Carter is burned to death, while Bill, who walked in while Smith was torturing Carter, is trapped by the flames. When Sister Evangelina realizes that Jane is not sick, she races back to the burning mission and rushes in saving Bill, but gets caught on fire and dies from the severity of her burns. Hearing of her death, the townspeople start a riot after learning from Bill about the wanted Beauty Smith and of Inspector Leclerq's association with him. As the mob breaks through the Mounties into the police station, Leclerq shoots himself. Scott, Kurt, and Bill find Jane where she tells them where Beauty Smith is heading. Scott and Kurt, with White Fang in tow, organize a posse to give chase. Locating Smith and his henchmen, Scott leads the posse forward and a gun battle develops. Smith manages to shoot a few posse members, while his two henchmen are killed. White Fang catches up to Smith and attacks him. Smith's gunshots miss the beast and instead triggers an avalanche. The villain finally dies as he gets crushed to death under the falling snow and ice. Navigation Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Poachers Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Jack London Villains Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker